


Jean-Luc & Beverly: Echoes of Mine (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: In "Picard", Beverly was not even mentioned once. For someone who has always been one of the most important people in his adult life that seems a bit strange. This is a mix set around the time of the new Picard show.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Jean-Luc & Beverly: Echoes of Mine (Fanmix)

Please tell me, I am not the only one who wonders where Beverly is. In the books, she married him and they even had a son and even if that is not considered canon, they were exes in the future timeline shown by Q in the finale of TNG and even without that it was canon that those two were, after years of friendship and dancing around each other, finally in a relationship around the time of "Nemesis", so why has Bev never been mentioned? Not once! Is she dead? What happened. He must miss her. This short mix is sort of set in between. Those two in a relationship and Picard missing her. Songs are all on the electronic side (BANKS, M83, Vaults, Phoria, Ta-ku and one half of Orbital)

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/echoes-of-mine/)

[Echoes of Mine (on Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/echoes-of-mine/)

Kudos and Likes are love :-) Enjoy!


End file.
